izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invader Zim Random Chat-Room 2
Me: Yeah... So, I'm gonna restart what this wiki did a long time ago! YAY! Though, there's probably not gonna be a lot of people on here, but everyone, feel free to edit and post! But there are some rules: 1.) No cursing, sexual behavior, or anything rated above PG while chatting. 2.) Fanon, canon as well as Users are allowed on here. (i.e: Really_Big_Hat: Ow, I hit my head... Sol: Idiot T_T) ' '''3.) No trashing or using other people's fanon characters without permission. (no trashing ''period.) 4.) Keep it clean and FUN! :P Liz: Uh... Hello? UKI: Uh, masteh, where are we? Liz: I have absolutely no idea UKI... I guess some kind of chat room... *looks around* Now how do I get out of here...? *sees no doors* Uh... Hm... *takes laser out of pak and shoots the walls* Nothing... Spirits... This is difficult... *Saf and Sol enter from a door* Saf: Uh... Liz: DOOR! *tries to reach the door but it closes, leaving them locked in* Stupid one-way doors. Who's stupid idea was it to invent those!? Sol: Yours T_T Liz: ...No it wasn't... O.o Sol: You said it was a stupid idea. So I just figered it was yours T_T Liz: ...I hate you... Sol: The pleasure is mine T_T *Shim and Avigelle enter, Shim dragging Zim by the collar* Zim: Let GO OF ME. Shim: Nope.. you're my ticket into this place. Avigelle: Hey, I'm the new Miz. :P How's everybody been? *everybody has looks on their faces like they've seen a ghost* Zay: What is this place? Invader Gia: I don't know. Zay: How did we get in here? Invader GIa: I don't know. Zay: Who are they? *Points to everyone else in the room* Liz: I'm Liz, and this is my rediculous SIR, UKI Saf: I'm Invader Saf *eyes Sol, and nudges her* Sol: ...Huh...! Oh, I'm Invader Sol T_T Liz: Yep, she's the life of the party. Sol: T_T *punches* Liz Liz: Ow...! *looks at Sol* You know, you need to stop scowling, your face will freeze like that. Sol: T_T That's just a superstition. I believe in no such things. Zay: Hello, Liz, Saf, and Sol, My name is Zay and this is my insane SIR Unit, RITA. RITA: *waves at UKI* HI!!!! Zay: *whispers to Liz* She looks like the life of the party... Saf: Greetings. Liz: Sup. UKI: *waves back* HI! *takes rubber piggy from head* I gotz a piggeh! ^-^ Liz: Oh yes, she definatly is. Sol: *glares at the two then punches Liz* Liz: Ow! Darn, you punch hard! Saf: That's how she shows affection. Sol: T_T That's only towards people I like. When it's towards Liz it's full-on hate. Liz: T_T Geez, that makes me feel loved. UKI: *hugs Liz* You are love-ed mastuh! I lovez youz! Saf lovez youz! My piggeh lovez youz! Liz: Wonderful. RITA: I gotz a piggy too! And this! *Pulls puppy from head* GIR givez it to me! Zay: *to Saf* Do they always act like this? May: Most Likely. Zay: How'd you get in here? May: None of your business Zay: *Sarcasticly* Oh I feel so insulted, who else did you bring along? Jon: *Waves hand unenthusiacticly* Me Mia: Me too! May: And them *points at Dib and Gaz* UKI: GIR gavez me the piggeh! I lovez GIR! ^-^ Do you lovez GIR? Saf: Who? Liz and Sol? Definately. They hate each other. Really_Big_Hat: Yeah. Sol hates almost everyone. Sol: Who invited you to our little party? T_T *sarcasm* Not that I'm trilled to meat my oh-so-wonderful creator. T_T Spirits I hate you. Really_Big_Hat: :O Why? I created you. Sol: Yeah, you also created her. *points to Liz, who's picking her finger nails not listening* Liz: *realizes what Sol just said* Huh? Why I oughta-! *tries to attack Sol, while Sol tries the same, only to be held back by Really Big Hat and Saf* Saf: Calm down girls! RITA: Yeah!!! He iz so cute! ^-^ Zay: Liz, Sol, you need to relax! May: Oh like you're any better... Zay: I heard that! May: No! Really? I had no idea... Zay: Why you-! *Zay runs at May but is tripped by Jon* Gaz: *snickers* UKI: You know what else is cute? *pulls out a stuffed racoon from her head* This thang! Liz and Sol: I'M COMPLETELY CALM! Really_Big_Hat: ...I can see that... *slowly skooches away from the two girls* Liz: *pulls out laser* You wanna go? Let's do it! Saf: Uh oh. *whispers to Zay and May* Whenever Liz has out her laser, only destruction can happen. Sol: Bring it! *takes out her laser* I can take on a defective! Really_Big_Hat: *holds hand over mouth* Ooooo :O RITA: *Gasps* It is! May: Uh-oh... Zay: That was just insulting! Can we do anything to stop them? RITA: *Takes Liz's laser and shows it to UKI* What's this thingy? Zay: Never mind... Liz: Oh, so you're gonna go there!? *gets her laser ready, only for RITA to pull it away, and take Liz with her* WHOA! UKI: That'z my mastuh's blasty thingy! She uses it to shoot things she doesn't like or getz mad at! She uses it alot! Liz: Jerks the laster away from the two, only to accidently fire it, narrowly missing Sol, and hits the indestructable wall* Sol: You did that on purpose! Liz: Did not! Sol: Did so! Liz: Did not! Sol: Did- *takes a breath and mutters to herself* Don't stoop to a defective's ''level, Sol. You're the almighty Invader Sol! Saf: T_T I told you guys something bad would happen if Liz took out her laser. Liz: Something bad doesn't happen ''everytime I take it out... Really_Big_Hat: No, it kinda does. Liz: T_T Dib: Man, that blast almost hit my head... Gaz: Too bad it didn't... Zim: Yes, too bad... RITA: *Yanks Sol's sleeve* Why do you keep makin' fun of mah friend's mahstah? Zay: *To Jon* Why did you trip me earlier???!!! Jon: *shrugs* Felt like it. Invader Gia: *To RBH* Well, this is fun! Sol: *to RITA* Because I hate her T_T Liz: T_T Sol: T_T Saf: What are you guys doing? I glaring contest? Sol and Liz: T_T Liz: *sees Zim* ZIM! Thank the Spirits that you're here! Help me get revenge on Sol! Zim: Uh... Liz... Liz: Hm...? Zim: I thought you hated me? Liz: Oh yea... Uh... *sheepish smile* Really_Big_Hat: *to Gia* Totally :D Sol: Says you. T_T RITA: Why do you hate her? Zay: Hi, Zim Jon: *To Gaz* What do you want to do? Dib: Hey, Zay...*Turns slightly red* Sol: Because she's... Liz. She's annoying, idiotic, egotistic, and everything that she is. Not that you can understand me. You're too incompinent. Really_Big_Hat: Sol! Don't talk to RITA like that! Sol: T_T Whatever. RITA *Runs to UKI Crying* Why does Sol gotta be so mean!! Zay: Hey! *Takes laser* Step off my SIR! Invader Gia: Zay... Zay: Shut it! Invader Gia: *To RBH* This won't end well... UKI: *hugs RITA trying to comfort her* I dunno. She's mean to meh mastuh too. SHe's made her cry before. Sol: *takes out her laser* Why don't you make me!? Really Big Hat: You got that right... Should we do something? Zay: Fine! *Laser starts to power up, but then shuts down* Invader Gia: What's Zay doing? Zay: *Puts laser away* You're not worth my bullets, I could have RITA take you out easily... Invader Gia: Zay what are you- Zay: Shhh! I've got an idea... Sol: Ugh! You're on my hate list, Zay! *writes digitally on Pak's iPad like-thing* Liz: That makes her one of five thousand T_T Sol: Yep. And you're number 1 *glares at Liz* Liz: Like I said before, you really do need to stop glaring and scowling all the time. One day your face will really freeze like that. Though... it probably already did. When was the last time you smiled, Sol? Sol: I hate smiling. T_T It's not worth the muscle. Liz: It only takes four. Liz: Exactly. Avigelle: *laughs* Hey! Just like old times! I miss Lyn though, she was awesome. Zay: *To Sol* Good! I'd rather be the love-pig of him *Points at Dib* Than be your friend! May: Harsh... Jon: Ouch. Mia: That wasn't very nice... Invader Gia: Zay, do you really feel that way? Zay: *whispering* No way! Sol is cool, I like her! Invader Gia: *To RBH* This is unexpected... Sol: Oh! Really! Well at least I actually like someone of my own kind! *points to Saf* Saf: You like who-now? Sol: Nothing. Really Big Hat: Tell me about it. Someone other then Saf actually thinks Sol is... cool? RITA: Sol, Why ah you so mean? Jon: *To Gaz* Why are aliens so... stupid? Gaz: Not just aliens... *Glances at Dib* Jon: I see... Zay: Oh... your own kind... *Looks at Saf* You like him? Invader Gia: This is getting good... *Pulls out a bucket of popcorn and holds it out to RBH* Want some? Sol: Because I have no soul O.O *looks shocked at Zay and blushes* Well, I... uh... I don't know if I... And if I did... I uh... Liz would have the uh... advantage... Because Saf likes her... and not... me... and I uh... Saf: Uh... O.O *blushes* Liz: O.O *blushes* I DON'T HAVE A SCRAPBOOK IN MY CLOSET ABOUT SAF! Saf: O.o Really Big Hat: *chuckles* Totally *eats handful of popcorn* RITA: But how can you have no soul if that's your name? Zay: *Smirks* Jon: *To Liz* You mean this? *Pulls out scrapbook of Saf* Invader Gia: *To RBH* Jon is such a prankster XD How did he get that anyway? *Eats popcorn* Sol: *turns to RITA* It means sun... Liz: What the-!? *takes it back* How did you even get that?! Saf: Uh... *takes it from Liz* Is this... all about me...? *blushes* Liz: Uh... No... *blushes* Really Big Hat: *to Gia* I can tell. *shrugs and eats popcorn* Jon: I took the time to snoop around your room until she *points at May* had to drag me here Zay: *Laughing* You idiot! *Punches Jon's arm* May: Oh sure, blame it on me... Mia: Well it is your fault we're here, after all you said we had to follow Zay and- May: Zip it Mia! RITA: I thought that a soul was something that liveded inside you, not a sun... do you have a sun insidez you? Liz: Why I oughta-! *about to punch Jon, only to be stopped by Saf* Sol: T_T No, It's spelled different, the soul that's inside of you has a 'U' in it, the sun kind of sol doesn't have a 'U', though, not like you'd understand. *sees Saf and Liz* O.O *runs infront of them, takes Liz's scrapbook and lasers it* Liz: O.O You did not just do that... Sol: Oops, did I? Sorry, it must've been an accident *smirks* Liz: *growls and clenches fists* Really Big Hat: *to Gia* wow! I love love-triangles! Invader Gia: Me too! *Gestures to May, Dib, and Zay* RITA: Ohh... Thank you! *Hugs Sol and runs off to UKI screaming like a maniac* Jon: I'm bored... *Walks over to Liz and yanks her antenne* Gaz: *Snickers* Nice one *Gives Jon High Five* Mia: Why is everyone so mean? Zay: Don't look at me *Points at Sol* Ask her, she's the one with the bad attitude... May: Idiots... Dib: *Rolls eyes* Invader Gia: *To RBH* It's too bad Dib doesn't like May they'd make a cute couple, but he likes her *Points at Zay* Dib: Gia! Invader Gia: Oops... I wasn't supposed to say that out loud was I? Zay: He likes who? Sol: *at RITA* O.O Contact... it burns... Liz: *at Jon* Ow! What the heck was that for!? *clenches fists* Sol: *at Zay* Oh really? Well you're not exactly Ms. Nice Attitude! Really Big Hat: I know right! If Liz and Saf stopped being so oblivous, they'd actually be a couple, and if Sol was actually pleasant to be around, her and Saf might actually become an item. Jon: *Shrugs* I don't know, I felt like it May: He doesn't know a lot of things... Jon: *Punches May* Shut up! Zay: *To Liz* I think he likes you... RITA: *To UKI* Why is Sol mean, but her name means sun, and the sun is nice? Invader Gia: I think either Sol or Liz would make a good love-pig for Saf. Liz: *at Jon* Grr... *clenches fists harder, then realizes what Zay said* Uh... O.O UKI: I dunno! Meh Mastuh says dat the Tallestz programed her pak to have a mean bug in it to where she'll never be happy! Really Big Hat: I haven't made up my mind yet... Hm... Zay: *To Liz* Well, he does taunt you a lot... and I think humans taunt people when they like them. At least when the Males tease the Females... Jon: *Blushes* Quiet! May: *To Mia* I'll bet he does like her... Mia: I know... Invader Gia: *Whispering to RBH* That was unexpected... Liz: Uh... I'm not sure... I don't have too much infuation expirence with humans... *blushes* Really Big Hat: *at Gia* Yeah... well, time to make it worse! ^-^ *to May, Mia, Zay, Jon, and Liz* Well, Patton and Fanny tease each other a lot! And Toph teases Sokka! It's is true that when humans have crushes, they tease them ^-^ Liz: Uh... Wrong show there, RBH... Really Big Hat: Yeah, I know ^-^ Jon: I don't like her... May: *Sarcasticly* Sure you don't... *Nudges his arm* RITA: OOO! Jonny haz a girlfriend! Jon: What? No! *Looks at Liz* Not that you're not pretty or anything but...um... Mia: I think they'd look cute together ^-^ Invader Gia: *To Jon* Smooth Romeo... *To RBH* Nice job *Holds up hand for high five* Liz: T_T Geez, total confidence built up. Sol: *to Saf* How come she gets all the guys? Saf: She doesn't. She's just got one. Really Big Hat: *cough*TWO*cough* Saf: O.O Really BIg Hat: *highfives Gia* Lizzy and Jonny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- Liz: T_T *punches RBH* Invader Gia: N-G! Jon: *Shoves Gia* Shut Up! Zay: *Sigh* Love... it's so unpredictable... *Lays head on Dib's shoulder causing him to blush* Liz: *punches RBH* Yeah, shut up! *Iooks at Zay* Uh... Sol: *at Zay* fangirls Liz: *looks at Sol* Yeah, tell me about it. Sol: Pfft! You're the one with scrapbooks! Liz: *blushes* Uh... Dib: Zay, you're...um... Zay: Huh? *Looks at what she's doing* Oh! Sorry. Jon: You keep scrapbooks? Cool. May: So... You've got it bad for Liz huh? Jon: No! Um... She's just...Kinda cool I guess... Mia: *Nudges Liz* You should take that as a compliment, Jon doesn't think anyone is cool exept May and Gaz Gaz: Since when us scrapbooking cool? Jon: When I was younger my mom would always get me scrapbooks, you know, the ones with titles like, 'Jon', 'Best Friends', 'My Family', and so on... It was always the only thing to do in my spare time... The thing is, I've always been the only one I kow who keeps them, well, until now that is... *Looks at Liz and blushes* RITA: Come onz UKI! Letz dance! *Pulls IPod from head and starts playing music* May: Love is pointless... People have more important things to- Zay: Oh, be quiet, everyone here knows that you like Dib May:*Flustered* I do not! I...I...well even if I did...um...you...would have a better chance because...uh...he likes you...and...um...not...me... Liz: Uh... yea... *Mia* O.O UKI: YAYZ! *dances with RITA* Sol: You all are pathetic. I can't believe I almost got sucked into this conversation with you T_T Really Big Hat: *at May* I bet if you tried you could win his heart. Toph never stopped even though Sokka was dating Suki. Sol: Wrong show again, RBH Really Big Hat: I know, but hey, if it works for advice, I'm using it! ^-^ Invader Gia: *To RBH* I'm thinking of inviting a new character to this mess, I call him Rae, he's kida like Sol, and Jon, he thinks he's a ladies man, he never gives up, and... well we could find out more if he comes. what do you think? Zay: RITA wil you please turn that music down?! You're giving me a headache! May: *Thinking out loud* Maybe RBH is right... I wonder if I could... Mia: *Waves hand in front of May* Hello? Earth to May? May: What? Oh! RITA: *To UKI* Jonny lookz sad... I gotz it! Come onz UKI! Let's make Jonny Happy! Jon: *To Sol* I'm pathectic? You're the one who destroyed Liz's scrapbook, after who knows how long she worked on it, out of jealousy and you are calling me pathetic! Invader Gia: Jon... Calm down. Jon: No! She's calling the rest of us pathetic and she's the one who throws the low insults and destroys things without a real purpose! Zay: Jon... Jon: Why is she so...so...defective! Zay: *Gasp* Really Big Hat: Sure, go ahead. It'll be more interesting ^-^ UKI: *to RITA* Okay! Letz go cheer him upz! Sol: *to Jon* T_T I'm not going to stoop to your level. Liz: *watches with popcorn next to RBH and Gia* Who do you think'll win in a fight, Sol or Jon? Really BIg Hat: My money's on Sol. What about you, Gia? Sol: *after Jon calls her a defect* O.O What. Did. You. Call. Me. A defective? At least I'm an actual Invader! Most of the beings here are either humans, defectives, exiles, or incompinent SIRs! I could kick your butt any day, any time. And you dare call me a defective!? Saf: *grabs hold of her arm* Sol, don't. You'll just get yourself into a mess. Sol: *looks at Saf and has flames in her eyes and razor sharp teeth, almost like a demon* Jon: Yes I do! I don't care what you do to me! You know I'm right! Invader Gia: I don't know, Sol is good with physical pain, Jon can be good with the psychological pain... May: Jon, she's an Invader...Maybe you should step down. Jon: No! She keeps insulting everyone and I'm tired of it! Sol: *growls and her eyes are still flames* Really Big Hat: True... *sees Saf walk over to Jon* Well, here we go... Saf: *to Jon and whispers* Jon, you don't have any idea what Sol is like. She's been through a lot, and she's worked hard to get to where she is, not to mention a lot of emotional strife. She's very sensitive about being her attitude because she knows what she's like, but she can't show hardly any other emotion besides anger and irritation because of her past. *looks at Sol* She has absolutely no idea what she's doing right now. Really Big Hat: And Invader Saf (tries to) save the day! Jon: *Realizes what he's doing* Oh, Saf you're right... I'm sorry, Sol... I just... *To Self* Why do I always ruin other people's days... *Leans back on wall and sinks down* I'm such an idiot... May: Jon, you're not an idiot... Zay: Come on, Jon... Mia: Jon... Liz: *goes to Jon* Aw, don't feel all angsty Jon. It wasn't your fault. Sol is just naturally mean and sour. Saf was just trying to stop the fighting, because he knew Sol wouldn't. Don't shoot yourself down because of it. *pats shoulder* UKI: *crawls on Jon's head* Your headz soft! ^-^ Liz: *at UKI* T_T RITA: Jonny? I gotz you this *Holds out rubber piggy* Jon: *Looks at RITA* Thanks *Small smile* May: That's the Jon I know Zay: That's it! Smile! Jon: *Picks up UKI* Thank you, I thought it was soft... *Hugs UKI before setting her down* Mia: Jon! You're feeling better! Jon: I guess so... Thanks guys...er...girls *Smiles sheepishly* Liz: See, I've had plenty of bad days, and the only thing you need to make it better is (wow this sounds corny) friendship! ^-^ UKI: YAYZ! Liz: So, what do we do now? Really Big Hat: Well, judging by how this little chat room has seperated into groups (ie. Sol and Saf,/ Zim and Dib,/ Liz, UKI, Jon Mia, Zay, May and RITA/ with Gaz in the middle) I assume we'll all just do random stuff. I say PRANK WAR! Invader Gia: Whoever gets Jon on they're team will win this for sure...That reminds me I need to get Rae in here, RAE! Rae: *Enters* What do you want now? Invader Gia: Want to join the prank war? Rae: Sure, Whatever... Liz: I'm all down for a prank war. Saf? Sol? Saf: Sure! *looks at Sol* Sol: Whatever. As long as I'm on Saf's team, I'll live. Liz: *looks around* Hm... Jon? I always do like to win :D UKI: *laughs manically and rocks on Liz's head* Jon: Well...Sure, I guess... Zay: I want Gaz! Gaz: Fine... Rae: Who wants to be on my... *Sees Sol* What do we have here? RITA: I wanna be on UKI's team! TAZ: HI!!! I'm his SIR! *Points at Rae* Liz: WHOO! We are SO gonna win! YESH! Sol: T_T Uh... Saf: *at Rae* Wanna join our team? I don't think there's anyone else for you to partner up with* Sol: ...Yay... T_T Rae: *Still staring at Sol* I'd be delighted to... *Smirks* RITA: *Tugs on Liz's sleeve* Can I be with UKI? May: I guess I'm with Mia Mia: Yay! *Hugs May* Invader Gia: I'm not gonna join, I'll just sit back and watch... *Eats popcorn from earlier* Sol: O.O Uh... *grabs onto Saf's arm and strains a whisper* Don't let me out of your sight... Liz: Uh... *takes UKI off of her head and places her down* Sure. UKI: YAY! Really Big Hat: Same. *joins Gia in the wonderful art of popcorn eating* Rae: *To self* She's not interested... Oh well, there are plenty more gesqueegasplorch in the galaxy... RITA: Come on! Let's go get him on our team! *Points at TAZ* Zay: *Whispering to Liz* What do you think of this 'Rae' character? Jon: Let's get this thing started... *Smirks evily while tossing a water balloon from hand to hand* Mia: What's in that? *Points at the balloon* May: Probably potato salad... Inavder Gia: You know, when Rae was staring at Sol, the song, "You snuck your way right into my heart" By: Love Handel played in my head... Sol: T_T Sexist pigdemon... UKI: *to TAZ* Would you like to be on our awesome team of awesomeness!? ^-^ Liz: Uh... He seams... *looks at him* like a phillanderer... *at Jon* Let's do this *smirk while taking out an exploding pie* Really Big Hat: Lol! I love that song! *sings* Like a ninja of love repelling down from above! You snuck your way right into my heeaaaarrt! Sol: *puts antennea down* That was by far the worst ''singing in the history of singing T_T TAZ: Yeah! Jon: *Looks at Liz* I like the way you think... Who should this go to? *Holds up balloon* Zay: Uh-oh... Take Cover! *Ducks on the floor, May and Mia do the same* Rae: *To Sol* Do you have any ideas on what we should do? After all, you ''are the smartest one here... Invader Gia: I think he's trying to flatter her... Liz: Hm... The balloon should go to... *looks around* Zay. I got the evil chick *referencing to Sol and smirks* Sol: Hm... *takes iPad-like thing out of her pak* I say we use my supplies *motions to pak* to make the most ultimate prank trap in the history of the universe. Judging by the dynamics of the room, and the amount of rope... *calculates plan* Jon: Throw it now! While she's distracted! *Throws balloon at Zay* Zay: *Screams as Potato Salad splatters her face and outfit* Gaz: *Snickers* Zay: *To Gaz* Aren't you on my team? Gaz: Yeah... Liz: *snickers and throws the exploding pie at Sol, causing her to spark and get shocked* Hehe! Sol: T_T *sarcastic* Geez. Thanks. Best prank ever. *goes back to calculating* Okay, Saf, Rae, fallow these plans and help me set it up. Really Big Hat: *to Gia* I wonder what Sol, Saf and Rae have in stock. Jon: Nice one! RITA: What are we gonna do? Rae: I'm curious to see what you have thought up...I'm sorry I don't think I know your name Invader Gia: I don't think he wants to know... Liz: Thanks! What do we do next? UKI: Hm... Oh! I gotta rotten mashed potato bag I found under Liz's bed two months ago! We can throw it at someone! Sol: *too busy to look at Rae* Sol. Really BIg Hat: Hm... What do you mean? Rae: Sol...Very nice TAZ: I gotz this thingy! *Holds up a bucket of mud* RITA: I found this! *Picks up bag of pine needles* Jon: Let me think... Well, first we duck *Grabs Liz's sleeve and pulls her down as eggs fly at them from Zay's dierection* Invader Gia: I have no idea... Category:Community Category:.